Worst Situation
by KadaSauce
Summary: Warning: MPreg. Don't like? Don't read! // Szayel is trying to figure out how to use Gabriel without touching an enemy and something goes terribly wrong. Let's follow the journey with him.


I know it goes pretty fast but I didn't want to spend too much time on the "how" as I so much wanted to spend on the pregnancy itself. This is also practice on multi-chaptered stories and I want it to be about 10 chapters long, focusing on each month in the pregnancy.

So yeah~, no sex and no word on who the father is yet. I don't know when that will be found out. xD

And about the MPreg of all this? It's Bleach and he's a scientist who seems to care about his own life. That is my excuse and that is what I'm sticking too. :3

Um... it's supposed to be humor but it doesn't quite seem like it now. Hopefully it will take that route later on.

I don't own Bleach! If I did then I would probably do something like this so let's all be glad no? I only own the girl Fraccion. Um... My first time writing Szayel so he's bound to be ooc at times. If he gets too ooc just kick me back into place, don't be scared to do it.

* * *

"Gabriel only works if I have come in contact with the enemy." A sigh escaped the pink haired Espada as he took off his glasses to rub at his sore eyes. He had been over this information so many times in the past 48 hours that he was sure he could recite it all by memory.

On either side of him were the twin Fraccion sleeping soundly as if they hadn't been there the whole time with him. A simple glance to them just made his eyelids heavy and want to fall to sleep where he was but he knew that he didn't have the time. He needed to get all this figured out and soon.

"I just need to be able to be able to figure out how to hide a bit of myself in something else in the last minute so I can regenerate again after defeat." Sleepily he spared a glance to the twins. "Perhaps I can make another Fraccion. One small enough to carry around... But how would it grow...?"

In frustration he kicked at the table making the twins jolt awake and stare at him in confusion. When they were sure that he didn't need anything they scrambled up and skipped off to their corner of the lab that was meant for them to play while their master worked. It was best to keep away from him in case he started kicking them around. They learned early on not to stay in his way in times like these.

"I need to increase it's aging capability for a certain amount of time then cut it off at full growth. Hm... Going through a pregnancy and human growth until a certain age." He looked around at the liquid holding different hollows and humans that his Lord Aizen had been nice enough to give him for his studies. "The problem is stopping the growth..."

Finely cared for nails tapped against the metal table that held all the documents and he bit his lower lip as he thought about how to speed up and slow down aging. Not to mention he knew it was going to be hard to carry around something in battle that wasn't his zanpakutou.

"I'll find a way to fit it into my body yet live with it's own life source. Like," He gave a wide grin and pushed himself up going to a cabinet. With a squeal of joy he looked at all the bottles lining on the small shelves. "A parasite. Something small that can survive after I have gone. Then it will mutate enough to hold me while I use Gabriel."

He set to work grabbing out the labeled tubes of what he would need while he worked so he wouldn't have to walk across the whole expanse of the lab and get distracted. Plus he wouldn't have been able to depend on the idiotic twins. They were short and stupid and that's all there was too it.

"Lumina. Verona. Go and get number 52 from the room and bring her to me." He moved over to a cooler and pulled out small white box and moved it to the table. Pleased he stood in front of the table making sure everything that was going to be needed was there.

It didn't take very much time until there was a gentle clicking against the floor to let him know that his other Fraccion slash assistant was walking up to him. Immediately he motioned to the table set out in front of himself.

"52, I need you to cut me open set this into me." He turned to look at the red head standing behind him and smiled at the confusion on her face. "Yes I know that it's a woman uterus but it's the only thing I know of that can hold life in the body. Even a parasitic one."

The muted woman Fraccion just bowed her head and reached up so she could take a hold of the scalples and clamps that were placed out for her as Szayel undressed and settled himself on the cold steel of the operating table. It jolted him enough so that he could stay awake during the operation to make sure that she did the right thing.

"You are going to make an incision here," he traced his fingers over his lower stomach in a long line and when he felt the cold tip of the marker on his stomach he moved his hand. "Then use the clamps to keep it open."

There wasn't even a hiss of pain from him as he felt the sharp edge of the scalpel cut into his skin. He knew that this woman had been a doctor while alive so everything that came next was natural to her. The placement of the uterus and the knowledge of stitching things down so it will all stay in place and then stitching up her master.

It took all of two hours to get everything in and by the time she was done she noticed that Szayel was sleeping soundly. Lumina and Verona were looking at her expectantly but she just shrugged and went to the table to see if there was anything else that she could do.

"Parasite!"  
"parasite!"

The twins bounced around, eventually going to her side and trying to climb up onto the table so that they could see what was happening. The woman pushed them back onto the floor and picked up a bottle that was labeled with a parasitic name. The only problem was that under he left mechanical eye she could tell something was off.

"Parasite!"  
"Parasite!"

Verona bounced and grabbed the tube while Lumina bounced and got the needle for the injection. Everything happened so fast that when she reached out to grab a hold of the two they were already at Szayel's side and injecting the 'parasite' into their master and all she could do was watch in horror.

Someone was going to die and she knew it was going to be her.


End file.
